OC: Akurai Kumuri
by soontobespiderwoman2013
Summary: This is my OC Akurai Kumuri. She is skilled hardcore but kind at heart. I have used the dialogue of the episodes and storylines and edited her in. I love her so much and please love her too. She looks like the cover image attached.


Just so you know all the characters belong to Assassination Classroom and most of the dialogue. Enjoy!

End of episode 5

Akurai POV

This is it, she thought this is where I get him back. Akurai stepped into the dean's office without a sound from the door. She swiftly ran over to the draws and pulled out her test-quietly. She squinted in the dark as she read:

"90/100" Akurai's eyes widened. This was a great score, too bad it was going to waste. She carefully swapped the tests. "This is my ticket out of this hell I'm living," she whispered softly.

Episode 6

Nagisa POV

"Now class," koro sensei said his smile reaching the ends of his face, "before we begin I would like to introduce a new student in a class who like our good student Karma" he looked over at Karma with his beady eyes "has just returned from a recent suspension"rumors began to pass around the class.

"I wonder who it is?"

"Will it be another devil like Karma?"

"Would we know him?"

"Now, class let's not jump to conclusions" everyone directed their attention back at him, "Let's treat this new student with kindness." As Koro-sensei went to reach for the door class 3-E went silent as they awaited their new classmate but to their surprise not a bulky tall man emerged but an average and elegant girl. "This is Akurai Kumuri our newest addition to class 3-E I want you all to treat this girl with kindness and hospitality, welcome Akurai to class 3-E."

The girl smiled and brushed away a piece of her hair. Her hair was a light brown with blonde streaks, it was absolutely stunning. "Thank you Koro-sensei I look forward to being a part of your class" she looked up and smiled at Koro-sensei. There were numerous sighs from around the room, every guy was already falling for her. As Koro-sensei held out a tentacle to lead her into the class she sliced it off in one swift movement of a knife. It was so fast and cunning nobody saw it coming not even koro sensei who's tentacle hand fallen onto the floor. Dead. Everyone looked at this strange new classmate in awe and fear. Who was this girl?

"Look, I don't want you to see me as a threat but I just want you to know that if anyone is going to kill this bastard it's gonna be me so stay out of my way." She opened her jacket to reveal a selection of anti-sensei knives, all different sizes, and shapes. She placed one in a gap between two and she looked up, "Like I said don't be intimidated but let's just get this straight, I'm killing the octopus."

She walked down to her seat, her hazel eyes ignoring every glare or stare from anyone. No doubt this girl meant business.

"N-Now class" koro sensei stuttered, "Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" the class said in unison, all still shook from Akurai's appearance.

"The time has come for midterms! Yes, that's right. And that's why I have set aside this period for my supersonic exam cram session!" Suddenly clones of koro sensei began to accompany each student, "my afterimages of me can work with you one on one to provide individually targeted revision for your worst subjects!"

"This is just stupid, he even has different coloured headbands for each subject." A big thug-like character exclaimed, "Hey why do I get the Naruto one!" He yelled as Koro-sensei approached him. I couldn't help but smile, koro sensei treats the class with kindness and all this guy can do is complain?

To my left, a girl-no boy!- with blue hair was looking at koro sensei with great integrity. He was studying him, I could see it in his eyes the way he followed his movement, it was a smart idea but I didn't have the time to do so.

To my right, a guy with red hair began to poke at koro sensei. "No sneak assassinations, if you please Karma! Dodging interferes with my ability to maintain steady images!" koro sensei yelled. I laughed, this Karma certainly knew what he was doing and it was smart to assassinate him when he was already concentrating hard enough trying to make after images of himself. I would have joined him but it seemed unfair, he was only trying to help his students so by killing him now I would also be killing my fellow classmates' future. That redhead… He looked familiar…

The boy who was studying koro sensei before asked koro sensei "These after images are so fine and delicate. Doesn't it exhaust you to keep them all up?" he seemed genuinely concerned. I was confused. Aren't we supposed to hate this guy? Isn't he trying to kill out one and only earth?

"Not to worry" Korosensei responded, "I have one resting outside!"

"Akurai!" my koro sensei asked and I snapped back to reality, "Did you hear me?"

"Uhhhhh…" I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about these classmates that I forgot about my studies, "No sir, sorry sir."

"Now, now, Akurai it's alright we all make mistakes," He said comforting me. This surprised me, isn't he the bad guy? Yet he treats me with kindness? "No need to respond like you're in the military!" He chuckled.

Little did he know…

We were all cleaning up the mess from the all of koro sensei's debris he had taken of some of the wood off the floor and left it on the floor with tiny dust specs.

"Bye koro sensei" the bluenette from before, I needed to talk to him, perhaps we can trade intel. I ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi!" I said as friendly as I could.

"O-Oh, hello," He said timidly hiding behind hair.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were studying koro sensei during class, do you take notes?"

"…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting a bit your face. You don't need to respond, we only really just met. I'm not really big on friends so I'm not that good at approaching people or talking to people, it's quite sad really. I'm going on now sorry. Anyway, I hope I see you around…?"

"Nagisa. Shiota."

"Akurai Kumuri," I said with a smile as I held out my hand and to my surprise, he took without hesitation.

"You shouldn't worry about making friends, we're all together in this class," Nagisa responded with a smile.

"Even the badass bitches who no one wants to talk to because they think they're weird?"

"Yeah. Look at me I mean some people can't tell if I'm a girl or a boy but the people here are kind and don't treat me like an unequal like they do at the main campus."

"People bully you?"

"Yeah, no one likes the E-Class they see as a prison or asylum."

"That's so... so… rude. I never noticed."

"It's ok, I mean it's them who are the real low lives." He said and his voice trailed off and he stared into the distance, I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. "What class were you in before this?"

"…" If I reveal this I might be compromised and he might become suspicious

but Nagisa seems kind, I trust him, he's not like the people I meet normally, " I was in A"

Nagisa didn't hide his surprise, "A? What went wrong?"

"Nothing. I should still be there."

"Then why did you have a suspension?"

I hesitated, "It was because of my anxiety. The school was disappointed with my "vulnerability" and "sensitivity" so they gave me a suspension."

"And moved you to E-Class?" Nagisa asked, curious.

"No" I responded, "The night before my suspension was over I snuck into Mr. Asano's office and swapped my tests so then I would be moved down to E-Class."

"You wanted to move down to E-class?"

"Only to assassinate koro sensei I needed to prove something to my father…"

"Your father what did he-" Nagisa stopped himself he could tell he was being nosey, it was kind of him to stop himself, perhaps he saw the hurt and fear in my eyes, "Sorry I'm being a bit nosey, I'm sorry about whatever happened to you.."

"Thank you…" I said softly, avoiding eye contact.

Nagisa took that as his cue to leave. "Anyway, see you tomorrow!"

I took myself out of my trance "Bye! Nice meeting you!" I watched Nagisa leave and then turned to leave myself. As I turned around and started to leave I ran into that redhead from before in class. He was listening. I took him by the collar and threw him against the wall. Some might have found him intimidating because of his height but I was tall and I met his eyes not a hint of fear in them. "You tell anyone what you heard you'll regret it," I spoke softly and quietly yet intimidatingly and sly.

He laughed "What will you do? Slice me with your plastic knives?" this Karma was trying to mock me but I wasn't like his usual prey I stared him down with an icy stare and slowly put him down.

"Maybe," I said as I turned to walk away, "or maybe I just might kill you." I walked away this redhead won't mock me. I've been through worse.

"Hello class!" koro sensei exclaimed, "Today there will be more of me!" He said that like it was a good thing. "Now let's begin!" Korosensei was tutoring me in all my subjects since I did so "bad" in my test.

When he was finished he was absolutely exhausted.

"That must have been exhausting, even for him," Nakamura said, "Maybe this is our chance!" She exclaimed pulling out a knife. We would be with her but we were all so tired from all the studying we didn't have it in us.

"Why is he working so hard anyway?" Okajima asked.

"It's all to get your exam scores up. If that happens…" he seemed to go into a fantasy and his face went pink, "I won't have to fear for my life and I'll be living on easy street."

"Why does it matter anyway?" I asked. Everyone turned to me confused, "I mean whoever assassinates him gets the 10 billion yen so what's the point."

Nakamura saw where I was going "Yeah I mean with 10 billion yen you don't need top grades to live the good life."

"I-Is that how you see it?!" koro sensei fumed.

"We're the End class koro sensei!"

"Your assassination's way more accessible than any exam!"

Korosensei was stunned I could tell. "Ah, I see how it is…"

We were all confused. "How what is?" someone asked.

"You don't have what it takes to be assassins," Korosensei said darkly, "Out onto the schoolyard. The lot of you!"

"What's the idea, sending us out onto the schoolyard all of a sudden?"

"Who knows? His mood got all stormy all of a sudden."

"One of the class' key features is it's built-in remedial process," koro sensei began, "By scoring in the top 50 of the 186 people who take the periodic exams and receiving permission from their former teacher, they can leave the outcasts of class E behind. However…" He kept on talking and talking, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before and to be honest I don't really care. I turned my ears off and began to look around. I turned to behind to find Karma leaning against the school. I scowled. I was still mad at him from yesterday, it was none of his business yet he still had the guts to eavesdrop on my conversation with Nagisa. He turned around and poked his tongue out and I flushed hot red. Why are you blushing you, idiot? I asked myself, He's the douchebag who eavesdropped on (part of) your life story. It must have been the rage. The wind started to blow hard and my hair was flown to my face. What was going on? I pushed the hair out of my face to reveal koro sensei making a giant dust cloud. He was talking about you need to have a backup plan because your first plan won't always work. The dust cleared to reveal a yard and koro sensei, his eyes red with rage. "I am a superbeing capable of wiping out the entire earth." I looked up a shiver is sent down my spine. What a dickhead, as if we're not already pissed off about the world being wiped out, "If you can't show me a second blade you can depend on, I'll know that none of you are assassins worthy of taking me on, and I'll flatten this entire campus before I go.

"Show you the second blade? By when?" Nagisa asked. I flipped my head and turned to him.

"Maybe not a good idea to talk to the octopus when he's having a fit," I hissed, but he didn't hear me.

"Tomorrow of course!" Korosensei responded, we all gasped, "I want all of you to place top 50 in the midterms." The end class?! Top fifty?! He's dreaming big dreams all right. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing because they gasped in surprise and horror. "You are assassins and proud members of E-class!" Shit. What the hell are we gonna do?

The top of my pencil fell off. Goddamnit, stop biting your pen Akurai! I thought to myself. This was stressful but I couldn't imagine what everyone was going through, I belonged in the A-Class and I could fly by this test but everyone else they were meant to be here. I mentally smacked myself in the face. I needed to snap myself out of it, I was in the middle of a test. I quickly wrote down the answer. This test was easier than I would have thought, I wondered if everyone else was finding it as easy as me. I looked around, but unfortunately they all sweat dripping down their foreheads. Except for one. Karma was finding it a breeze.

Wait.

Karma Akabane. He experienced multiple suspensions for violence against inside and outside of school victims so they moved him further and further down. But he was a VERY smart person and passed all his tests with flying colours. A lot like me actually, but I kept my skills under the radar until I came into E-Class. OH MY GOD AKURAI FOCUS ON YOUR BLOODY TEST!... but I will need to investigate further with Karma.

The scribbling of pens entered my ears. They were doing it! They were answering the questions! I was so happy for them but I needed to focus on my own now.

This test was so rigged. I mean we weren't even taught some of the curricula. Thank god I tutored myself during my suspension otherwise I would have failed horribly. But I couldn't say the same for everyone else.

Nagisa Shiota-315-105th out of 186

Isogai Yuuma-365-68th out of 186

...

Akurai Kumuri-490-5th out of 186

I couldn't believe it. Now Koro-sensei is going to leave and he's going to wipe out the entire earth.

Koro-sensei entered to see our disappointed faces. "I seemed to have underestimated what this school is capable of," he spoke softly. Before he could say anything else Karma through a knife at him and began to walk closer to him.

"You know if you cant face then you can't see us coming to kill you," Karma said a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Karma! I mean in a very depressing moment right now!" Koro-sensei yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell are you doing dumbass!" I yelled. Couldn't he see that he was trying to be sincere? Before I could yell another thing at his cat-like face he threw his papers on Koro-sensei's desk.

"Changing a few questions isn't gonna stop me," he said and then shoved his hands back in his pockets while everyone gathered around him.

"Woah!"

"A hundred in math? No way!"

"My grades were good already," Karma said as he stared at Koro-sensei who was studying his papers, "but you really went the extra mile. That's why I could handle the questions on the scope. However... I'm staying here. Assassination is way more fun than my old class." Wow. Karma really isn't that bad. He seems nice once you get to know him and not too bad academically speaking either.

I decided to join him and threw my answers on the desk along with his. Both matching except in English, I only got 90."Yeah Koro-sensei, you shouldn't use little 14-year old's scores to go and run and hide under a rock."

"Sounds like you're scared we just might kill you," Karma challenged. Everyone began to join in.

"Oh so that's it, you're just scared!"

"You could've just told us up front."

"I'm scared I wanna go home to my big octopus mommy!"

Koro-sensei's face became red with anger and embarrassment, "I am NOT running away!"

"Oh? Then what?"

Koro-sensei returned to his regular yellow face, "We'll get them back on the midterms!" He sounded so serious about a test we buckled over in laughter. You know what. I could get used to this class. And maybe Karma.


End file.
